Parfum
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: -Ele não mora na França?" Afrodite deu uma risada baixa."-Bom, sua casa fica em Paris" Deixando os gregos meio confusos, despediu-se e retirou-se. yaoi UA MiloxCamus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuru-sensei que está rico agora, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya pertence a ele. Até porque se fosse meu seria Gold Saints, Seiya e Saori não existiriam e Camus e Milo seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Para aqueles que costumam ler minhas fics, devem ter se acostumado com Camus de cabelo preto. Mas em alguns projetos de fics (bem salvadinhos aqui ;-P) ele está ruivo e depois de analisar um por um eu entendi o porquê. Toda vez que faço Camus ruivo é porque ele tem algo de diferente, excêntrico talvez, que chame a atenção! Quando o projeto moreno, é porque suas ações ditam sua personalidade mas sem necessitar da aparência ou porque ele é simplesmente...comum! Em todo caso, aqui ele está ruivíssimo! Também optei por olhos castanho-azulados, como os de uma amiga minha: ao redor da pupila é meio castanho e em seguida é azul. Tipo um ovo frito XP.**

**Todos os nomes dos personagens são os originais de Kuru-sensei, os sobrenomes pertencem a alguém real correspondente ao país natal (nada como uma boa pesquisa ;-P), exceto o de Camus ("de Merville" é criação minha), e o de Milo (Milo Ventimiglia é um ator).**

**Enjoy it!**

Parfum

Parte I

_-O brasileiro, naturalizado português, Aldebaran Carvalho, dono da Martifer Solar comprou 60 da empresa Pontus Euxinus, principal representante do segmento de mercado fotovoltaico. A Martifer Solar já está presente em Portugal, Espanha, Itália, Bélgica, Estados Unidos, Angola e agora Grécia. Poderia falar um pouco mais Senhor Carvalho?_**(1)**

_-Claro. – ele sorriu para a simpática repórter e voltou-se com calma para a câmera. – Como você já disse adquirimos cerca de 60 do capital da Pontus Euxinus. Conversei pessoalmente com Milo Ventimiglia, o dono, e fiquei sabendo do estado de quase falência que a empresa se encontrava. É claro que o mercado grego é de especial relevância estratégica para o Grupo Martifer. Acreditamos no potencial deste país e na Pontus Euxinus, combinando a experiência das duas empresas cresceremos na Grécia com as diretrizes da Martifer._

_-O senhor..._

-Desliga essa porcaria.

O homem sorriu sarcástico e clicou o botão vermelho do controle remoto ao seu lado. Olhou de esguelha para o loiro que ainda olhava a tela escura, como se quisesse adivinhar a programação sem ligar a televisão.

-Se você ligar agora creio que ainda dá pra pegar a mocinha dizendo não conseguiu te contatar para falar sobre a rentável aliança entre vocês dois. – segurou uma gargalhada na garganta, sabia que não era muito seguro para sua vida.

-Cala a boca, Orfeu. – ele se levantou e pegou um copinho de café fumegante no balcão. – Eu odeio Aldebaran Carvalho que primeiro faz concorrência desleal, vem com esse papinho cínico de que conversou comigo, qual a opção que eu tive pra não ter de fechar a Pontus? Odeio esse Shura Ripalda que veio com a maior cara de coitadinho pedir emprego e depois vai abanar o rabo pra Martifer. Odeio Sebastian Baroncelli, que nos fez acreditar que estávamos bem o tempo inteiro, como um conselheiro que só diz o que queremos ouvir por trás de uma máscara de mentiras.

-Só se for uma máscara da morte, Aiolos quase morreu por culpa dele. – Orfeu completou, agora assumindo ares mais sérios. – Ao menos esse italiano fascista está preso agora.

Milo bufou e amassou o copinho de plástico, jogando-o com raiva no lixeiro.

-Italianos, espanhóis, brasileiros. Não agüento mais, odeio esses estrangeiros!

Orfeu voltou a sorrir, como que o ódio do amigo o lembrasse de algo.

-Você odeia muita gente. Mas não é porque um francês o esnobou que os franceses são todos esnobes.

-Que é que tem a ver francês com a história toda Orfeu? – o loiro perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, aumentando ainda mais a desconfiança quando o também grego encheu outro copinho de café. Orfeu _odiava_ café.

-Essa sua gravata é terrível, Milo. Estou querendo dizer que não é só com gregos que se faz uma guerra. – ele ficou segurando o café, parado na frente do chefe que o olhava com estranheza. Chefe este sentia que poderia imaginar o que ele queria com aquela conversa absurda.

-E você não toma café, Orfeu. O que tem a ver francês com a história toda? – repetiu debilmente, vendo o ar de quem sabe de alguma coisa que o amigo ostentava.

-Existe uma certa... entidade, que parece interessada em nos ajudar. Ela costuma fazer empréstimos...

-De onde é? – Milo cortou seco, finalmente compreendendo. Recebeu um olhar de reprovação.

-Apenas escute. É um tipo de empresa acionária...

-De onde é, cacete? – o loiro perguntou mais em tom de ordem que de pergunta. Orfeu suspirou profundamente.

-O dono é francês e a sede original é na França, mas o segmento ativo fica na Noruega.

-Dane-se.

Milo passou por Orfeu sem nem querer escutar mais. Já tivera experiências suficientes com estrangeiros quer queriam lhe "ajudar". O outro grego o alcançou rapidamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do presidente e não derrubar o café.

-Por favor, eu falei com o pessoal, vai ser muito melhor pra Pontus, Milo!

O rapaz em questão "24 anos e me sinto tão velho" parou de repente e voltou-se para o outro apenas um ano mais novo, porém bem mais baixo.

-Sem. Mais. Estrangeiros. Nessa. Merda. De. Empresa.

Orfeu expressou sua indignação com o olhar intimidante. Por mais encolerizado que 

Milo estivesse, os olhos azuis claros de Orfeu tinham seu poder.

-Não sabia que havia se tornado xenofóbico. Pode ter maturidade suficiente para avaliar a situação _profissionalmente_? – ele perguntou num tom falsamente suave, os olhos brilhando muito. O loiro bufou, resignado. – Que bom. Sente-se aí. – Esperou Milo acomodar-se e ao menos parecer estar prestando atenção.

-Escute. Essa é uma empresa do tipo acionária. O risco de falir é quase nulo, a menos que todos os investimentos caiam também, o que é quase impossível, uma vez que nenhum deles é na mesma área, e estão dispostos no mundo todo. Fiz contato com algumas das pessoas que participaram das transições. Entre eles estão indústrias dos mais variados tipos e portes e todos têm altas recomendações. O capital é parte investido e parte emprestado. Como tem grande influência nas Bolsas, a parte investida tende a render, é claro que com ajuda da empresa requerente. Quando já estão bem, a parte que lhes coube como empréstimo é devolvida e uma pequena porcentagem das ações vai para as contas da investidora, nada de muito relevante para a empresa. Fiz minhas pesquisas, Milo. Nós precisamos apenas confiar neles e fazer nossa parte, e a Pontus Euxinus é totalmente nossa de novo.

O grego manteve-se em silêncio. Processava tanta informação que sentiu até uma dor no cérebro. Conseguiu balbuciar:

-E afinal, quem são esses caras?

Orfeu ficou com uma expressão estranha, e se Milo tivesse parado para analisar melhor, teria percebido que ele continha a todo custo um sorriso. Entregou o copinho de café para o loiro.

-Beba. – quando o presidente inclinou o líquido escuro pela boca ele respondeu. – Trata-se do Grupo de Merville. – Milo entornou o café, derramando em si mesmo.

"Ao menos ele tira essa gravata horrorosa."

Afinal, Milo sabia nada de moda.

-O.o-

Passava sorrindo pelos corredores cinzentos. "Ajeitadinha, mas precisa de uma decoração melhor". Já estava acostumado com os olhares em si. Não era bem o tipo de pessoa _comum_.

Pegou a si mesmo observando atentamente um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que parecia meio chateado. "Como todo mundo por aqui, o clima é de pura infelicidade". Viu o rapaz olhar em sua direção e não resistiu em sorrir-lhe. Ele pareceu um tanto encabulado.

Ao entrar na recepção do andar superior deparou-se com outros dois homens, um tanto mais velhos, conversando baixo com alguns papéis nas mãos. "Papéis e mais papéis, gostaria de saber o que o chefinho pensaria de tanto desmatamento desnecessário". Aproximou-se aproveitando a distração alheia para avaliar o produto. Um tinha cabelo castanho-claro, quase loiro e olhos que variavam de azul para verde. O outro, reparando bem, era uma cópia do rapaz do térreo, só que parecia ser mais firme (física e psicologicamente). Apagou esses pensamentos ao chegar perto.

-Com licença, onde posso falar com o Sr. Ventimiglia?

-O.o-

-Milo?

Ele levantou o olhar para encontrar o de Aiolos.

-O... advogado representante do Grupo de Merville chegou.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas e passou os dedos nelas, alinhando os fios loiros.

-Entre com ele.

-Senhor, ah, Frederich?

-Na verdade é Fredrik. Mas não me chame assim, use Eliasch ou Afrodite.

Milo só pôde arregalar os olhos ao ver a _figura_ que entrara em sua sala, acompanhada por Saga, Aiolos e Orfeu. Não era de se esperar um homem com compridos e ondulados cabelos loiro platinados e corpo tão... _andrógino_. Se não tivesse ouvido o nome masculino "Aliás, _Fredrik_ é nome que se dê a alguém que só nasce uma vez, pelos céus?" e a voz varonil teria apresentado seus cumprimentos à _senhorita_. O tal estendeu a mão e depois de um instante atordoado, Milo retribuiu.

-Sou Fredrik Eliasch, mas pode me chamar de Afrodite se não conseguir pronunciar. – ele disse enquanto sentava, sorrindo. – Sou o advogado responsável pelos negócios do Grupo de Merville, e me mandaram aqui porque o senhor queria falar com algum representante não é?

Milo confirmou com a cabeça e depois quase se estapeou pela falta de tato.

-Por favor, este é Orfeu Theodorakis, Saga Pólon e Aiolos Aertes. O senhor aceita algo para beber, ah...

-Não, Tack så mycket.**(3)** E esqueça o senhor, sim? Então... Milo, do que quer tratar?

O advogado não parecia se sentir deslocado estando na Grécia, numa empresa rigorosamente grega, entre quatro veteranos gregos. Respondeu tudo o que Milo perguntou, deixando claro como eles iriam proceder dali em diante. Aproveitou também para elucidar que não poderia ficar vindo à Grécia sempre, já que o Grupo de Merville tinha muitos investimentos mais, ou seja, representantes da Pontus teriam de visitar a Noruega, mais precisamente a capital Oslo, onde ficava a sede.

Antes que Afrodite saísse, Milo o questionou sobre algo que achava crucial:

-Eu também pretendo falar pessoalmente com o seu presidente, Fredrik, como poderia encontrá-lo?

O sueco (como já havia esclarecido) parou para pensar pela primeira vez. Abaixou os olhos e como que tivesse tomado uma decisão, sorriu para ele.

-O senhor pode entrar em contato com o nosso diretor, Isaak Stubb ou o presidente, Mime Lilloe. Meu patrão acompanha todos os processos detalhadamente, mas não trabalha diretamente na empresa. Um dos dois fornecerá o endereço, eu realmente não tenho autorização para tanto.

-Ele não mora na França?

Afrodite deu uma risada baixa.

-Bom, sua casa fica em Paris.

Deixando os gregos meio confusos, despediu-se e retirou-se.

-O.o-

Por mais apaixonado que fosse por Atenas e suas belas colunas em ruínas, tinha de admitir que Oslo era uma cidade linda. O relógio da torre da Câmara Municipal apontava 10:50h e tinha marcado para às 11:00h. Aproveitou para apreciar melhor _Slottsparken_. O parque da Câmara tinha uma grande área verde, onde algumas pessoas sentavam para fazer piquenique ou simplesmente conversar. As avenidas visíveis eram bem trabalhadas e muito organizadas. Andou até o outro lado, _Dronningparken_. Na avenida defronte a ele estava o prédio espelhado com o letreiro discreto: _de Merville_.

Foi relativamente fácil atravessar a _Drammensveien_. Apresentou-se na elegante recepção do térreo e foi autorizado a subir o elevador. Parou no sétimo andar apenas para encontrar uma espécie de salão parecido com o da Pontus Euxinus, com um pequeno balcão de recepção (mais uma!), uma saleta de espera e várias portas.

Encaminhou-se para a recepcionista, pedindo para falar com Mime Lilloe. Aparentemente as coisas ali não funcionavam assim, pois ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar de escárnio.

-E quem deseja? – ela perguntou com um sorriso irritante.

-Milo Ventimiglia. – falou de uma vez só.

-E o que deseja?

-Sou o dono da Pontus Euxinus, da Grécia. Posso falar com o Sr. Lilloe? – falou rangendo os dentes, desejando mandar os "pronome interrogativo + deseja" dela para onde mereciam.

-O senhor marcou o horário?

Milo fechou os olhos um momento, respirando fundo.

-Tenho sim, cheguei dois minutos antes se quer saber – respondeu ironicamente.

-O Sr. Lilloe não está.

O grego teve que apertar muito a pasta contra a lateral do corpo para não atirá-la na cara da recepcionista.

-Então o Sr. Stubb.

-O senhor marcou com quem afina...

-_Bare_**(4)**, pare de atormentar o senhor, mulher!

Milo virou-se e deu de cara com um loirinho de olhos azuis, parecendo ser mais novo que ele próprio.

-Venha ao meu escritório, por favor.

Acompanhou o loiro até a sala dele. Esperou que o outro falasse.

-_God Morgen_**(5)**, sou Hyoga Yukida. Desculpe-me pelos maus modos da secretária. Mas, o senhor quer falar com quem exatamente? Nem Mime nem Isaak estão aqui.

Milo explicou-lhe a conversa que tivera com Afrodite. Hyoga franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo, repetindo o gesto do advogado.

-Fredrik acertou em mandá-lo aqui. É de seu interesse conversar pessoalmente com o dono?

-Gosto de saber com quem estou trabalhando. – disse empertigando-se na cadeira. Hyoga sorriu levemente.

-O _Monsieur_ de Merville é meu tio. O senhor está com sorte, ele está... passando uma temporada aqui na cidade. Eu apenas tenho de falar com ele antes.

Esperou alguns minutos para que Hyoga voltasse.

-Pode ir lá hoje, a hora que quiser Sr. Ventimiglia. Ahn... tem algum papel para anotar o endereço? Não tenho algum.

-Não tem papel? – ele perguntou perplexo. O edifício era um luxo só, e eles não tinham uma mísera folha de papel?! Só não esperava um sorriso divertido do loirinho.

-Meu tio não concorda com tanta papelada, então arrumou diversas saídas para que não usássemos papel. Será muito difícil encontrar algum aqui.

Ainda meio embaraçado anotou o endereço e agradeceu ao loirinho, não esquecendo de lançar um olhar cortante para a recepcionista ao sair.

Pierre Camus de Merville se encontrava em _Helgesens gate_, por trás do _Sofienbergparken_, relativamente afastado de onde estava. Como Hyoga dissera que podia ir quando quisesse, almoçou antes e ainda descansou cerca de meia hora, para então ir ter com o francês.

Chegou ao _Sofienbergparken_, mas ninguém sabia dizer onde morava Pierre de Merville. Quando finalmente achou a casa, passou diversos minutos tocando a campainha sem que ninguém viesse atender. Já estava desistindo quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro.

O ruivo usava um blusão azul e calça cinza, estava com o rosto ligeiramente suado e tinha as madeixas bordô presas em uma trança, mostrando os fones de ouvido brancos. Aparentemente ele estava correndo.

-Algum problema?

Tinha a voz grave, porém suave. Os olhos eram azuis escuros (destacados na pele alva e sardenta), e o encaravam interrogativos.

-Ahn... eu... – respirou fundo, fazia papel de imbecil – Eu gostaria de falar com o _Monsieur _de Merville.

O ruivo piscou e ficou analisando o rosto do grego com o olhar glacial.

-Entendo. Venha comigo.

Eles entraram na casa e Milo sentou-se no sofá simples. Na verdade, toda a decoração 

era bastante discreta. Esperou um pouco e o ruivo voltou agora com o cabelo solto e molhado, e quando chegou perto sentiu um aroma de hortelã vindo dele. Reparou que contra a luz mais concentrada da lâmpada os olhos dele adquiriam um tom castanho-avermelhado mais para o centro, embora o azul permanecesse.

-Pode me acompanhar, por favor?

Milo o seguiu, notando o modo peculiar que o outro arranhava os "erres". Foram para uma sala mais rebaixada, e qual não foi a surpresa de Milo ao perceber que o local era uma espécie de "laboratório". Vários vidros e tubos de ensaio e até uma retorta adornavam o local, e diversos frasquinhos coloridos rodeavam a parte superior da sala numa prateleira.

O ruivo o indicou uma cadeira alta atrás de um balcão e Milo sentou devagar, olhando _muito_ desconfiado ao redor.

-Pode me passar o conta-gotas, por favor?

O grego entregou o objeto, sentindo a raiva aflorar. Estava sendo tratado como idiota o dia inteiro!

-Onde está o _Monsieur_ de Merville? Eu realmente preciso conversar com ele.

Sentiu o peso dos olhos azuis/vermelhos em si. O ruivo sorriu levemente.

-Para se manter uma conversa, dois precisam falar. Como foi o senhor que... solicitou a minha presença, acho que seria mais adequado que o senhor começasse.

-Quê? – o loiro piscou atordoado, franzindo a testa. O sotaque francês acentuava nas frases mais longas.

-Está falando com Pierre Camus de Merville. Pode me chamar de Camus.

Milo precisou de vários segundos para assimilar que aquele ruivo quase _largado_ era o dono do famoso Grupo de Merville, morava naquela casa _pequenininha _e o levara para conversar sobre negócios num _laboratório_!

-Prazer conhecer... _Monsieur_. – decidiu não ligar para a aparência do homem "Aparências enganam!" – Não seria mais... como posso dizer... apropriado... se nós fôssemos para o seu escritório ou... – ficou desconcertado ao se submeter ao escrutínio daqueles olhos tão singulares. O azul mesclava-se a nesgas do castanho e davam um quê _selvagem_ a seu dono.

-Sinto muito, eu não tenho escritório. Não há problema em ficarmos aqui.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo que havia levado um corte. Já estava engolindo todo o seu orgulho ao pedir ajuda a um estrangeiro, mas aquela indiferença estava fazendo o seu sentimento mais companheiro fazer o caminho de volta. Antes que tecesse um comentário malcriado ele observou com mais atenção o que o francês fazia.

-É algum experimento? – perguntou não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade.

Na verdade tinha se preparado psicologicamente para receber outra resposta seca, então foi um choque encarar aqueles olhos tão exóticos que agora emitiam um brilho de satisfação.

-_En réalitè non_**(6)**. Estou fazendo uma nova fórmula para perfume.

-É perfumista? – agora já nem se lembrava de estar com raiva. Que homem estranho!

-Mais uma vez não. É só um hobby. Pegue este aqui.

Passou-lhe um frasco que estava ao alcance. Era um líquido azul. Borrifou um pouco em um pulso e cheirou profundamente. Era um perfume excelente!

- δικό μας!**(7)** Por que você não vende esses perfumes? – indagou realmente curioso, devolvendo o vidro.

-Já disse que é um hobby. – devolveu com aquele tom novamente, fazendo Milo entreabrir um pouco a boca. Quem aquele francês enjoado pensava que era? Primeiro parecia que não estava nem aí pra ele, depois o trata como uma criança bobona, depois é simpático para logo em seguida voltar a enxotá-lo. Era possível que existisse homem mais controverso? Na cabeça do grego, não.

- O que faz nas horas livres, Milo?

Ouvi-lo chamando o seu nome o fez acordar. Na verdade, foi mais o nome do que o chamado em si. Seu turbilhão de pensamentos já chegara ao ponto de achar que o ruivo sequer sabia seu nome. Mas depois parou para pensar na pergunta e ficou meio aturdido.

-Nas... horas livres eu... bem, ultimamente tenho tido pouquíssimas horas livres mas... Bom, sempre que posso eu saio para me divertir. Não fico só pensando em trabalho. Gosto bastante de ir ao cinema e... dançar Hassápiko.**(8)** – não soube o que fez falar tanto. Talvez tenha sido o fato de que Camus _realmente_ estava prestando atenção no que dizia. Muita atenção.

-Você realmente sente prazer em fazer isso?

Milo ficou engasgado. Prazer? O que ele queria dizer com prazer? E aonde diabos aquela conversa ia chegar?

-Eu não entendi.

O ruivo piscou novamente, como que ligando o "efeito encanto". Milo ficou preso aos olhos dele, e inconscientemente abaixara um pouco a cabeça quando Camus fez o mesmo, como se pudesse ver aquele azul exótico por trás dos fios vermelhos.

-Está me dizendo que _quando tem tempo_ sai para se divertir. Isso é bom, mas e quanto ao resto dos dias? – falou baixo e em tom displicente.

O silêncio perdurou longos minutos. Aparentemente quando perguntava algo gostava de ser respondido antes de qualquer coisa, porque não se manifestou novamente e muito menos Milo. O grego contentara-se em assistir o francês manipular vários ingredientes na mistura, que agora tinha um tom amarelado. Quando ele pôs para esquentar um agradável aroma, ainda muito tímido, impregnou a sala. O presidente não pôde deixar de comparar o cheiro a pétalas de flores molhadas. Lembrava-se de sua mãe que adorava flores, por isso conhecia bem essas coisas.

-Para quem faz esses perfumes? – questionou em voz baixa, após ter ignorado a pergunta anterior.

-Para quem eu quiser. – respondeu também em voz baixa. – Dedico-me a isso pelo menos algum tempo por dia. Nem que sejam dez minutos. Não faz algo do tipo?

-Por que essa necessidade?

-Você só sabe perguntar e não responde nada, Pequeno Príncipe?

Pela primeira vez na vida Milo sentiu o rosto esquentar de forma assustadora. Não era nenhum leigo, ora essa, fora comparado ao personagem questionador de _Saint-Exupéry_. E ele sequer conseguia definir se o tom de voz que Camus usara tinha sido positivo ou negativo. Era simplesmente um comentário, como uma fala de teatro sem rubrica.

-Desculpe – murmurou se sentindo um inseto.

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

-Porque eu ficaria louco se não o fizesse.

-Como?

Camus ergueu a cabeça, encarando profundamente o loiro.

-Seu eu não dedicasse ao menos dez minutos do meu dia a algo de que _realmente_ gosto de fazer ficaria louco. **(9)**

Foi aí que Milo entendeu. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que Camus sentia. Era... a necessidade de sentir que havia outra coisa que não o trabalho que merecesse a própria atenção. Ficou apenas observando a produção de mais um perfume. Subitamente o outro lhe assustou ao quebrar a ausência de sons com sua voz grave.

-Quando o seu vôo parte?

A mudança brusca de assunto o deixou pasmado.

-A-amanhã de manhã.

-Deveria conhecer a cidade. Oslo é realmente bonita.

Demorou ainda algum tempo para entender que nas entrelinhas ele tinha dito "Fora!". Despediu-se um tanto desajeitado. À medida que se afastava de _Sofienbergparken_ a sua racionalidade adormecida voltou à tona. Que _diabos_ foi aquilo?

-O.o-

-Odiei.

Orfeu arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-É só isso que tem a dizer, _Mister President_?

Milo bufou, arrumando de qualquer jeito as folhas do contrato dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha. Passara os últimos 40 minutos analisando folha por folha, para ter certeza de que nas cláusulas não estavam incluídas as relações com o dono do Grupo _de Merville_. "Para você aprender. Todos, todos SEM EXCEÇÃO tentaram avisar subliminarmente que esse homem era maluco. Mas a cabeça dura insistiu em conhecer o Rei do Mundo."

-Ele não disse _coisa com coisa_ se você quer saber. O cara não tem papel, não tem escritório, e não tem juízo!

-E afinal, o que te deixou tão incomodado? O juízo (ou a falta, como preferir) dele é contagioso e você se sentiu ameaçado? – o outro grego perguntou não contendo um 

tom ironicamente sério.

-Vá ao inferno Theodorakis!

-Que gentil de sua parte. Mas vem cá, quem não disse coisa com coisa foi você, o que tem a ver você trabalhar demais com os perfumes?

Em tom contrariado e meio resmungado ele explicou o que o francês dissera sobre o hobby. O que Milo não esperava é que Orfeu ficasse interessado.

-Hmm, interessante. Bom, depois do almoço fale comigo que eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar, certo? Fui!

A surpresa maior veio realmente após a refeição. O grego pôs um baralho nas mãos do presidente.

-Orfeu... o que _diabos_ é isso?

-Nossa, está pior do que eu imaginava, nunca jogou cartas _Mister President_?

-Eu SEI o que é isso – o loiro respondeu incrédulo – eu quero saber para quê você me deu um baralho.

-ASSIM está melhor! – o outro retrucou sorridente – Bom... – juntou as mãos teatralmente – Já que todos concordam que você precisa de um passatempo, aqui vai: castelo de cartas!

Silêncio.

-Castelo de cartas. – Milo repetiu secamente.

-Exato. – Orfeu ignorou o to do outro, sem desmanchar o sorriso.

-E quem disse que eu vou parar para fazer um _castelinho_ de cartas? – ele indagou desdenhoso. Orfeu ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando sério.

-Eu disse.

Havia qualquer coisa incontestável na voz de Orfeu.

-O.o-

Desamarrou a gravata e jogou em um canto da sala, tendo o mesmo destino os sapatos e as meias. Abriu todos os botões da camisa e afrouxou o cinto de modo que a calça não ficasse apertada, mas também não caísse nos joelhos. Tirou uma lata de cerveja da geladeira e jogou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá, os cachos dourados espalhando-se desleixadamente no estofado verde-musgo. Ao tentar se ajeitar melhor sentiu um volume no bolso. Sentiu ganas de atirar o baralho longe quando o desembolsou. Mais por medo de Orfeu do que por consideração apenas largou o pacotinho ao seu lado.

Olhou em volta. Nada pra fazer. Não tinha sequer um cd ou DVD, que diabos! Mas ele dava um jeito nisso rapidinho. Ligou o computador e entrou num site de música. Certo, montou uma lista e baixou tudo, pondo para tocar em seguida. A primeira música era uma porcaria. A segunda era até razoável, não quis nem escutar a terceira e pulou direto para a quarta. Boazinha. Ligou o _repeat_. Pura birra. O baralho jazia ao lado do 

sofá.

A latinha de cerveja já estava seca há séculos, mas ainda a sacudia como que tentando extrair as últimas gotas. O baralho jazia ao lado do sofá.

"Mas que diabos."

Seu olhar era constantemente atraído para as cartas, cujo tema era um aquário com dois peixes coloridos. "Só pode ser piada mesmo".

Sentou no chão resignado. Era guerra? À guerra!

Embaralhou as cartas diversas vezes até achar que estavam boas o suficiente. Pegou duas e apanhou durante um longo minuto para deixá-las em pé em forma de telhado. Quando partiu para a segunda combinação as mãos tremeram e as quatro cartas caíram.

-SACO! – praguejou em bom som. Qualquer um ficaria desanimado, sem vontade de cantar uma canção, mas por Deus este é Milo Ventimiglia! – Essa porcaria não me vencer!

Extensos minutos se passaram até que conseguiu formar quatro telhadinhos em fileira. Estava deitado de bruços no chão, a fronte suada com uma expressão vitoriosa. Colocou as cartas deitadas nos vãos entre os telhados. Respirou fundo. Agora se preparou psicologicamente para pôr outro telhadinho já no segundo patamar do castelo. Mas quando pousou as duas cartas posicionadas um barulho estridente o assustou e toda a sua criação foi ao chão. Ficou ainda uns segundos estagnado, olhando incrédulo para o monte de cartas, até que um insistente telefone o despertou.

"Ah, eu vou matar quem me atrapalhou..."

Tirou o fone do gancho e chegou a abrir a boca para mandar o infeliz ao inferno, mas o alguém do outro lado da linha foi adiantado:

-_PODE ME DIZER O QUE FAZ O GRUPO DE MERVILLE NOS RELATÓRIOS DE TRANSAÇÃO ACIONÁRIA DA MARTIFER?_

-Oh, isso. – Milo mudou totalmente o tom. Sentiu uma satisfação sádica crescer em seu interior ao ouvir o profundo desagrado na voz de Aldebaran.

-_Você só tem isso para dizer? __**Oh isso**__?_ – Aldebaran tinha a voz trêmula e carregada.

-Bom... – o presidente sorriu, analisando com profundo interesse as unhas da mão esquerda – Eu não poderia perder um contrato desse calibre não é mesmo Sr. Carvalho?

-_Escute aqui Ventimiglia..._ – agora ele timbrava ameaça – _É melhor falar agora o que está pretendendo. Achei que tínhamos um contrato! Não pode fazer as coisas sem o meu visto, por direito a empresa é __**minha**__._

-Não deixe os contribuintes ouvirem isso Sr. Carvalho! – ele retrucou sem conseguir destoar de seu escárnio. – Afinal, se eles decidirem não investir mais aqui, eu serei obrigado... – parou por um momento, tentando se fazer soar verdadeiro até para si mesmo. – serei obrigado a fechar a Pontus. Sairei com as minhas ações. Acho que isso acabaria em prejuízo para o senhor não é?

Silêncio no outro lado da linha. A ansiedade de Milo já estava a níveis estratosféricos, queria saber se seu joguete estava funcionando.

-_Eu não quero... não vou deixar isso acontecer, está me ouvindo? Vou tomar providências quanto a isso!_

Respirou fundo ao ouvir o apitozinho irritante de final de ligação. Ficou observando o telefone, já no gancho. Então ouviu a música que repetia pela enésima vez. Já ia tirar do _repeat_ quando reparou no título. _Glory days_ de _Bruce Springsteen_. Olhou então para o monte de cartas de aquário espalhadas no chão. Se Aldebaran tivesse ligado pelo menos dez minutos antes, provavelmente ele teria ficado sem resposta para tudo que ele dissesse. Mas agora ele estava estranhamente relaxado. Sentou-se novamente, e pegou mais duas cartas, arranjando-as. Era guerra? À guerra!

**CONTINUA...**

-O.o-

**N/A: Ok! O objetivo era uma one-shot, mas eu me empolguei e virou uma "two-shot" huaskhuask. Em todo caso, apenas aperte essa setinha que aponta pra direita e siga o curso!**

– **A Martifer Solar realmente existe, mas comprou a empresa grega PVI. Algumas frases do Deba só foram transcritas da entrevista que o vice-presidente Jorge Martins deu. A partir daí foi tudo da minha cabeça ;-P.**

– **O nome Pontus Euxinus foi tirado da definição de "Grego Pôntico" do Dicionário Aurélio: Dialeto do grego moderno derivado do ático.** **Originalmente falado nas costas da Anatólia (Turquia) banhadas pelo mar Negro (antigo Pontus Euxinus) ...**

– **Muito obrigado em sueco. By tradutor online**

– **Basta em norueguês. By tradutor online**

– **Bom dia em noruguês. By tradutor online**

– **Na verdade não em francês. By tradutor online.**

– **Nossa! Em grego. By tradutor online.**

– **Hassapiko é uma dança popular grega em que os dançarinos se vestem como marinheiros (calça preta, camisa branca e lenço vermelho na cintura), havendo também pessoas em volta num círculo, com o joelho no chão e batendo palmas.**

– **Ok, admito! Camus aqui foi um perfeito plágio de Rei Orrin, personagem pertencente a Christopher Paolini e que diz mais ou menos isso em "Eldest". Não resisti!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuru-sensei que está rico agora, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya pertence a ele. Até porque se fosse meu seria Gold Saints, Seiya e Saori não existiriam e Camus e Milo seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Para aqueles que costumam ler minhas fics, devem ter se acostumado com Camus de cabelo preto. Mas em alguns projetos de fics (bem salvadinhos aqui ;-P) ele está ruivo e depois de analisar um por um eu entendi o porquê. Toda vez que faço Camus ruivo é porque ele tem algo de diferente, excêntrico talvez, que chame a atenção! Quando o projeto moreno, é porque suas ações ditam sua personalidade mas sem necessitar da aparência ou porque ele é simplesmente...comum! Em todo caso, aqui ele está ruivíssimo! Também optei por olhos castanho-azulados, como os de uma amiga minha: ao redor da pupila é meio castanho e em seguida é azul. Tipo um ovo frito XP.**

**Todos os nomes dos personagens são os originais de Kuru-sensei, os sobrenomes pertencem a alguém real correspondente ao país natal (nada como uma boa pesquisa ;-P), exceto o de Camus ("de Merville" é criação minha), e o de Milo (Milo Ventimiglia é um ator).**

**Enjoy it!**

Parfum

Parte II

"Não acredito que estou de novo aqui." Pensou pela milésima vez, já sentado no banco alto do laboratório. O ruivo manuseava agilmente diversos ingredientes. Por um momento chegou a cogitar mencionar a ligação de Aldebaran, mas essa possibilidade lhe fugiu à mente ao dar de cara com o francês. Simplesmente não _conseguia_ falar de negócios com Camus. Sequer o imaginava de tal maneira. Queria muito entender como ele conseguia administrar uma empresa do porte do Grupo de Merville. "Acho que estou subestimando esse homem."

Embora não admitisse nem em pensamento, em seu interior gostava daqueles momentos em que simplesmente não tinha nada a falar. Apreciava aquele silêncio incômodo (quem era controverso mesmo?) enquanto assistia Camus fabricar os mais diversos perfumes. De vez em quando percebia que ele o olhava com uma espécie de curiosidade que não entendia.

Mas o pior mesmo: não admitia sequer em seu interior que às vezes, naqueles raros momentos que o francês parecia realmente prestar atenção no que dizia, ele arrumava qualquer coisa que prolongasse o assunto, apenas para encarar os tão _diferentes_ olhos castanho-azulados (ou seria azul-acastanhado? Ou talvez azul-rubro...). Tinha algo estranhamente _sedutor_ (recriminou-se mentalmente ao usar esta palavra) no olhar do outro. Sendo assim, desconcertou-se ao ser encarado quando citou o baralho que Orfeu lhe dera.

-Baralho?

Milo tirou o pacotinho, agora inseparável, do bolso e pôs em cima do balcão. Camus o analisou como um cientista faria com uma nova espécie de bactéria, francamente 

interessado.

-Eu nunca consigo terminar o castelo, não importa onde esteja. Isso é estranho não é? Mas de certo modo... eu me sinto... bem. Sei lá. – outro fato muito curioso: ele era impelido a falar, falar e _falar_ por algo mágico no ar. Talvez fosse o instinto de contrastar com o silêncio de Camus.

-Se você conseguisse tão fácil não teria a menor graça não acha? – entoou o francês. Milo pensou na pergunta.

-Talvez...

Na verdade o grego não sabia o que o impulsionava ali. Por mais que desabasse em conversa (talvez monólogo) ele não queria _estar_ naquele laboratório e tampouco simpatizava com o ruivo. Toda vez que passava da soleira da porta a única vontade que tinha era a de ir embora. Mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de se levantar e voltar para a Grécia, que era onde deveria estar.

-Como é Paris?

Camus desviou a atenção das cartas para o dono delas. Apenas um leve franzir das sobrancelhas denunciava a surpresa dele.

-Depende de quem a vê, não é? Pessoalmente, acho Paris encantadoramente triste. – respondeu baixo como sempre, embora agora Milo pudesse ver um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

-Como ela pode ser triste – perguntou controlando a vontade de desdenhar o outro – Não é conhecida como a cidade mais romântica do mundo?

O francês apenas piscou, olhando fundo nos olhos do outro, obrigando-o a encarar de volta.

-Os românticos certamente o dizem. – ele falou por fim, quebrando o silêncio – Mas imagine que você more sozinho em Paris. Todo aquele clima _romântico_ se torna triste, não é? – como que Milo não respondesse, ele continuou – Se você tivesse a companhia de uma pessoa que gosta em Atenas, Oslo, Estocolmo... qualquer uma dessas se torna a mais romântica para você, não acha?

O grego silenciara por completo. Não gostava de discutir esse tipo de assunto. Na verdade não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável em discutir _isso_ com _ele_. Talvez o ruivo tenha notado, pois também calara e voltara-se ao seu trabalho.

-Mas você deve gostar, não mora lá?

-Na verdade eu moro onde me sinto melhor. A minha casa fica em Paris. Esta aqui pertencia ao pai de Mime, Folken. Meu presidente – esclareceu erguendo momentaneamente o rosto – Já passei também algum tempo em Estocolmo, e em Novosibirsk, a capital da Sibéria.

-Prefere cidades frias? – Milo perguntou, pensando o que _diabos_ levaria alguém a morar na _Sibéria_.

-Não nego que me sinto a vontade com a neve. Entretanto eu não traço critérios para os lugares onde vivo. Fui para Novosibirsk porque minha meia-irmã, Natássia, mora lá. O que acha desse?

Mais um fato curioso: Milo já estava acostumado a essas mudanças bruscas de assunto. 

Achava que ele o fazia para se esquivar de perguntas que não queria responder. Pegou uma pequena amostra do líquido recém-produzido, borrifando um pouco no pulso. O aroma lembrava maresia e ficava impregnado na pele, não se propagando muito no ar.

-Não é bem o meu gosto de perfume, mas está bom! – disse enfaticamente – Bem diferente. Foi você que fez o seu?

Camus o olhou curioso.

-_Oui_. Acho que hortelã realmente combina comigo. Esse aqui é para Isaak, meu diretor, de presente de aniversário. É meio leitoso na consistência, para que apenas a pele fique perfumada. A fragrância é ligeiramente almiscarada, dando essa impressão de maresia que você disse. Como gosta de mar, tentei fazer algo que se assemelhasse. Bom, está pronto.

-O.o-

O clima era de pura excitação. Embora todos vissem que Saga e Aiolos estavam trabalhavam em conjunto com o pessoal da Martifer, corria um boato que o patrão fechara contrato com um 'figurão' e que eles voltariam a obedecer somente Milo Ventimiglia. Obviamente quem espalhou o fato foi Aiolia. Orfeu aparentemente era o único que conseguia manter-se calmo, mas era visível que Shura Ripalda, antigo empregado da Pontus e agora na Martifer, desviava o caminho toda vez que o via. Aparentemente ele recebera em bom som a "prevenção" contra narizes quebrados do grego.

Milo concentrava-se para não deixar que a própria ansiedade o trair. Embora estivesse com vontade de gritar e correr ele continha-se. Na verdade descontava tudo no café, sorvendo copinho após copinho. Quando não tinha de realmente parar para fazer algo ele tirava o baralho do bolso. Avançara consideravelmente, e já conseguia fazer muitos andares, mas estes sempre desmoronavam ao chegar aos últimos dois.

Neste momento fazia um pequenininho num canto da mesa do escritório, esperando o telefonema de Kanon, o advogado da empresa. Aldebaran tentara mover um processo contra Milo, afirmando ter quebrado uma cláusula qualquer que falava sobre a fidelidade administrativa ou qualquer coisa assim. De instante em instante olhava para o aparelho, como se ele fosse tocar a qualquer momento. Quando se ajeitou para colocar as duas últimas cartas no topo o telefone tocou e ele derrubou tudo.

"Só pra variar eu podia terminar _antes_ do telefone tocar" pensou meio contrariado, mas atendendo rapidamente.

-_Milozinho seu babão, tenho boas notícias!_ – disse a inconfundível voz do outro lado. Embora ele e Saga fossem a cara de um e focinho de outro, a sempre presente nota irônica na fala do outro era característica de Kanon.

-Se é boa pode mandar, _Sra. Solo_. – disse propositalmente provocativo.

-_**Senhora**__ nada. Mas em todo caso, o inútil do Aldebaran não sabe fazer nada direito quando está com raiva não é? Ou talvez ele não tenha nenhum Orfeu pra guiar o caminho!_

-'Tá que pariu Kanon, fala logo! – rosnou ignorando a provocação.

-_Certo, certo, calma! Acontece benzinho, que o Sr. Carvalho comprou a parte acionária da empresa, tanto que você ainda tem autoridade sob a parte produtiva da Pontus. A parte que lhe cabe das ações é única e exclusivamente sua e você pode fazer o que bem entender com ela. O Grupo de Merville fez o investimento e colocou na própria parte da Bolsa. Se a sua parte crescer você pode simplesmente comprar os outros 60 de volta ou criar concorrência com a Martifer, e isso eu tenho certeza que eles não vão querer. Tenha certeza que a banca que avaliar o caso vai negar o processo. E mais outra: Julian está acompanhando a transição da Bolsa, e meu amigo, Monsieur Pierre Camus sabe trabalhar! Em pouco tempo você terá sua empresa de volta!_

Milo não soube descrever o alívio que tomara conta de seu corpo. Esqueceu de ralhar com Kanon por chamá-lo de benzinho e até de retribuir a incitação anterior (já tinha até se programado para perguntar o que Julian deixava de fazer enquanto acompanhava as idas e vindas da Bolsa). Então veio na sua mente a imagem de Camus. Tinha plena certeza de que o subestimara! Afinal não convivia com ele 24h por dia para saber como ele trabalhava. Kanon continuava a tagarelar no telefone, mas agora ele só tinha um pensamento em mente: ligar para Camus.

-Ah... 'tá bom Kanon, muito obrigado mesmo! Manda lembranças pro Julian!

Talvez não fosse exatamente educado e não tinha certeza se o gêmeo iria ignorar facilmente, mas desligou sem esperar resposta. Buscou a agenda onde estava anotado o telefone do francês e discou, esperando a telefonista aceitar o internacional para Oslo.

-_Pierre Camus de Merville._

O coração falhou uma batida. Mas não tinha tempo para notar o porquê agora.

-Camus? É Milo.

-_Oh, salut Milô! Por que ligou?_ – perguntou com a voz levemente surpresa.

-Meu advogado me ligou agora. O processo de Aldebaran vai ser negado com toda certeza, ele não pode desfazer o nosso contrato!

-_Fico feliz por você Milo!_ – o grego teve a impressão de que foi uma resposta meio _oscitada_, mas não se importou. Só queria saber por que sentiu um contentamento ao ouvir a resposta.

-Semana que vem eu vou ao empresarial, você vai estar lá? – "Por que a ansiedade Milo? Tanto faz se ele está lá ou não. Eu acho."

-_Não sei, provavelmente não. Tem algum problema se você falar com Mime? Ele vai estar lá, eu garanto a você._

-Não! Não... tudo bem! – "Que mania insuportável de me tratar como um nada. O que será que ele fica fazendo? Como seu eu me importasse."

-_Très bien.Bom trabalho, Milo. Nós nos vemos em breve._

-Ah... é. Até mais! – ouviu o francês desligar para depois processar a informação – Em breve? – perguntou-se pondo o fone no gancho.

-Vai se encontrar com o seu amor?

Ergueu os olhos apenas para ver o sorriso malicioso de Saga.

-Vá ao inferno, Pólon. – disse secamente, arrumando as cartas espalhadas e pondo-as no bolso.

-Para você ter _desligado na cara_ do Kanon eu achei que tivesse tendências suicidas, mas pela sua cara de bobo ao desligar deve ser uma nova pretendente ao cargo de primeira-dama. Ou seria novo pretendente? – perguntou ainda insinuante, se aproximando de Milo. – Quem seria, _Mister President_?

**-**Ninguém com essa classificação. E como você já está sabendo do acontecido? Ficou espiando pela fechadura? – questionou rapidamente, tentando ignorar o gêmeo mais velho que contornara a mesa e agora se inclinava na direção do presidente.

-Minha amada cópia ligou para o meu celular querendo perguntando se podia jogar você no Cabo Sunion. Mas não falemos nele, falemos de... nós dois – sussurrou com a voz rouca, o olhar predador. Milo recostou-se mais à cadeira inconscientemente.

-S-Saga, o que você... Aiolos...

Não esperava era que Saga se afastasse gargalhando abertamente.

-Precisava ver sua cara agora, chefe! Você acha mesmo que eu ia te agarrar?

-Sei lá, é um mal de família, vocês não batem bem. – o loiro resmungou, voltando à posição original.

-Talvez, mas Aiolos me mataria depois. Sabe, eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa com o pessoal do Grupo de Merville quando essa agonia acabar, o que você acha?

-Ei, parece uma boa idéia!

Discutiram o que poderiam fazer, divagando com o dia que cortaria os "laços" com Aldebaran Carvalho. Quando Saga deixou Milo sozinho ele pôde finalmente pensar sobre os comentários de brincadeira do gêmeo.

-O.o-

Milo saiu feliz do prédio espelhado. Tivera uma empolgada conversa com Mime e Isaak, até pudera cumprimentar Hyoga na saída. Se continuassem com essa sorte, em poucas semanas estaria assinando a Pontus Euxinus como proprietário único novamente. E talvez a Grécia estivesse fechada para estrangeiros se _realmente_ Tykhe** (1)** estivesse ao seu lado.

"Talvez esteja" pensou ao encontrar o olhar que menos esperaria.

-_Bon jour Milô._

Milo sorriu para Camus, estranhando vê-lo na rua. Estava tão acostumado com a iluminação oscilante do laboratório que ficou uns segundos só registrando a imagem da luz do dia incidindo nas longas madeixas bordô.

-Olá Camus. Está entrando? – perguntou embora soubesse a resposta. As roupas informais do francês indicavam que ele não tinha a menor intenção de entrar no empresarial.

-Não. Estou indo fazer outra coisa. Pode me acompanhar? – disse num tom tão impassível que o grego não soube identificar seu escopo. Mas concordou.

Estranhamente ficaram em silêncio todo o trajeto. Milo deixava-se guiar pelo francês, apenas admirando as diversas ruas deixadas para trás e o olhando de esguelha de quando em quando. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele fazia o mesmo.

Finalmente chegaram a uma lojinha de ervas. A porta abria com o som de um sininho pendurado logo acima. Percebeu que Camus tinha anotado na mão esquerda vários nomes e foi procurando-os pelas prateleiras. Aparentemente não achara um deles e ao pedir à atendente ela foi buscar no depósito, deixando-os a sós. Surpreendeu-se então com o olhar azul-avermelhado fixo em si. E ele nem fez questão de disfarçar a análise.

-Ahn... Camus? – chamou-o incomodado pela secagem.

Para sua surpresa e desespero ele se aproximou mais e puxou seu pulso. Olhou abismado o ruivo esquadrinhar sua mão do mesmo modo que havia feito com o baralho. Girou-a dos mais diversos ângulos e até fez uma leve carícia como que para sentir a textura. Depois a largou, fazendo esta ficar pendurada debilmente ao lado do corpo do dono. Pegou uma caneta do bolso e escreveu no braço esquerdo (!) murmurando algo em sua língua natal.

Encurtou consideravelmente a distância entre os dois. Contornou o grego, ficando meio que diagonalmente quase colando os corpos e segurou uma mecha do cabelo loiro. Levou esta ao nariz, aspirando profundamente os cachos, esfregando-os com os dedos. Durante todo o processo Milo tremia levemente. Sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer pela nuca, e para seu terror Camus também viu e a amparou com o a ponta do dedo, diluindo a formação de pingo, também sentindo o cheio formado. Escreveu novamente no braço, marcando a pele branca com garranchos em francês.

Milo o encarou atônito. Quando ele acabou sua tarefa de anotar levantou o rosto para o loiro, que simplesmente não fechara a boca. Deu alguns passos para trás e se Camus falara alguma coisa ele não havia escutado. Saiu correndo, batendo a porta e notando ao longe o sininho.

Os olhos de Camus brilhavam.

-O.o-

Shura respirou fundo, olhando desolado para a tela. Imprimiu os documentos e os organizou milimetricamente na pasta preta, desligou o computador e o cobriu com a capa de plástico. Tudo bem lentamente. Como se quisesse adiar algo. "Antes tarde do que nunca" pensou hesitante.

Ainda no mesmo ritmo organizou sua mesa; fez uma arrumação digna de faxina de fim de ano nas gavetas; ordenou canetas por cor e clipes por tamanho, um capricho necessário no momento. Mas chegou a tal ponto que não havia mais o que arrumar, o escritório estava impecável.

Apagou as luzes e pegou suas coisas, fechando a porta à chave. Tinha a impressão que seus passos ecoavam em todo o corredor quando passava. Chegou à frente de uma porta por onde passava uma fresta de luz, indicando que alguém ocupava o cômodo. Deu duas batidinhas e a abriu devagar ao ouvir um retumbante "Entre!".

-Aldebaran? Preciso mostrar uma coisa...

-O.o-

-UM BRINDE AOS FRANCESES!

Orfeu, Saga, Aiolos, Kanon e Milo bateram as taças com entusiasmo, derramando um pouco de champanhe no chão. Beberam tudo de uma vez só, cada um vangloriando-se mentalmente dos organismos resistentes ao álcool que tinham os gregos. Está certo que era uma festa de negócios, mas ainda sim estavam comemorando a vitória da Pontus Euxinus e o clima era divertido. Separaram-se, cada qual indo para um canto do salão. Os funcionários da empresa grega e do Grupo de Merville interagiam entre si como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Milo viu uma vasta cabeleira loira próxima a uma mesa e arrastou Orfeu para lá. O dono de tais melenas virou-se ao perceber a aproximação.

-Olha só quem está aqui! Se não é o dono da festa! – o sueco exclamou alegremente, abraçando os dois gregos. – Já provou isso aqui? Depois vou perguntar o nome a alguém, que delícia! – ele apontou um petisco do _Buffet_, pegando mais um em seguida.

-Sua alegria é contagiante, Fredrik. – Milo disse sorrindo mais abertamente do que tinha feito nos últimos meses. O advogado fez uma careta.

-Ora o que é isso! São vocês que empolgam isso aqui! E não me chame de Fredrik, por favor, só o patrão me chama assim. – completou piscando para o outro.

-Ele está aqui Afrodite? – Orfeu perguntou olhando em volta. Afinal queria conhecer o sujeito "estranho nas palavras de Milo" que salvara a empresa.

-Claro! É só procurar um ruivo do cabelão, ora, mas se não é ele ali? – ele foi falando muito rápido e empolgado, indicando uma direção. Orfeu olhou rápido, mas Milo precisou se preparar psicologicamente até que o fez.

Decididamente era _bizarro_ ver Camus de terno. Não que ficasse mal, muito pelo contrário, parecia que aquele vestuário tinha sido feito para ele. Camisa social cinza-grafite, paletó e calças pretas. Talvez o paletó não devesse estar aberto, mas se não estivesse não seria Camus. Os fios rubros cascateavam livres pelas costas e ombros e ele tinha uma taça com vinho elegantemente segurada com a mão direita, e conversava com Isaak.

Talvez pelo destino ou intuição, não se sabe, ele olhou na direção dos três. Dirigiu mais algumas palavras a Isaak e foi ao seu encontro. Tomou um breve gole do líquido tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo e pôs o cálice na mesa.

-Acho que não fomos apresentados. Creio... Orfeu Theodorakis? – ele perguntou com seu jeito polido e refinado, mas ainda assim não gentil. Sem surpresas. Contudo, por algum motivo que não se soube no momento, Orfeu olhou discretamente para Milo e abriu um grande sorriso.

-Sim, _Monsieur_. Sinto-me na obrigação de agradecer por tudo, mas deixemos isso para o discurso. É um prazer conhecê-lo! – falou animadamente, demorando-se um pouco mais no aperto de mãos, no que o outro grego franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Então se aproximou para um abraço, e foi visto um sussurro inaudível no ouvido do ruivo. Afastou-se. – Mas não me disseram que o famoso Pierre Camus era tão jovem e 

bonito! – exclamou gostosamente.

Os outros dois loiros arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir a tão simplória _cantada_. E a surpresa não foi menor quando viram o francês abrir um grande sorriso, exibindo uma bela fileira de dentes brancos.

-Não são os anos que constroem a fama não é mesmo? A prova disso é que os funcionários da Pontus também não decepcionam. – falou baixo como de costume, carregando o sotaque natal. – Se me dão licença, vou cumprimentar algumas pessoas. Milo, Fredrik!

-Toda!

Milo estava estupefato. Assim que o ruivo sumiu das vistas deles, Orfeu voltou para o seu lado sem que percebesse e deu uma tapa no seu queixo, fazendo-o fechar a boca, batendo os dentes com força.

-Vá ao inferno, Theodorakis. _O que é que você estava pensando?_

O grego fez uma cara tão inocente que Afrodite quase acreditou. Pegou mais um petisco e acomodou-se melhor para assistir o espetáculo. A verdade era que como Camus havia estado de costas para si (tendo Orfeu em sua frente), ele conseguira fazer uma leitura labial e agora sorria por dentro.

-Não entendi Milo, pensando o quê?

-_Você estava cantando o cara!_ – ele sussurrou como se gritasse, num ataque de fúria.

-Eu? Apenas expressei minha surpresa meu caro! – falou cinicamente com um sorriso que poderia ser descrito como irritante – Do jeito que você falava dele eu esperava encontrar o demônio reencarnado – exagerado, ele? – e não um _monsieur_ pedaço de mau caminho – talvez nem tanto.

Milo saiu bufando do local. Orfeu também se encostou à mesa, ao lado de Afrodite que perguntou:

-Será que você estava certo? – o grego abriu um sorriso de eu-tenho-32-dentes.

-Absolutamente.

...

"Está todo mundo ficando louco, isso sim. Desde quando Orfeu é tão atirado? E Camus tão sorridente? Que diabos, era só o que me faltava."

Saiu se esquivando entre as pessoas, todos aparentando estar muito felizes. Parou para cumprimentá-los sorrindo também, nem sabia o porquê de estar tão bravo. Acabou se distraindo e só percebeu que Camus queria falar consigo quando este o seguiu até o banheiro. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo pelo espelho.

-Olá, Milo, acho que não nos falamos direito.

O grego virou-se, tentando esconder o nervosismo por se lembrar do que acontecera na última vez que ficaram sozinhos algumas semanas atrás e sua exaltação pela cena que presenciara há pouco.

-Faltou oportunidade! Bom... deu certo no final não é? – falou meio sem jeito, mas ainda orgulhoso como sempre.

-Sim, e você também teve seu crédito nisso. Tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe dar.

O grego viu o ruivo tirar de um bolso interno uma caixinha e estende-la em sua direção. Pegou-a, descobrindo que era um pouco pesada. Para sua surpresa, dentro havia um vidrinho como os que ele sempre via no laboratório. O líquido tinha uma cor meio amarronzada. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a voz do outro se fez ouvir.

-Eu queria te pedir um favor.

-Diga – falou baixinho.

-Se não gostar do perfume, não o dê a ninguém. Jogue fora.

Ele falou tão calmamente que Milo só pôde arregalar os olhos e gaguejar uma indagação.

-Porque eu fiz este para você – respondeu no mesmo tom de antes – e seria injusto que outra pessoa usasse. Se não gostar, jogue fora. – repetiu e saiu acenando para ele.

O presidente ainda ficou estático uns minutos. Depois abriu a tampa e borrifou o líquido no pulso.

-O.o-

Hyoga arrumou os documentos de uma nova empresa que estava prestes a falir. A Pontus Euxinus fora mais um ponto brilhante na carreira do Grupo de Merville, e ele ficara sinceramente feliz por eles, mas tinha que seguir com os negócios. Estava entretido com as novas informações quando o telefone tocou.

-_..._

-Ah, olá! Não esperava que...

_-..._

-Como?

_-..._

-Sim, sim, ele foi embora. Nunca se demora muito em algum lugar, a menos que algo o prenda é claro.

_-..._

-Ele não disse.

_-..._

-Bom... falou qualquer coisa sobre "Os tristes têm duas razões para o ser, ignoram ou esperam" **(2)**mas eu não sei...

_-..._

-Na verdade é argelino e eu SEI que é dele, só não entendo o que tem a ver...

_-..._

-Oh, se você acha, tudo bem. Mas a propósito...

_-...?_

-Boa sorte! – finalizou com um sorriso, sentindo que a pessoa do outro lado também o 

fazia. Desligou e voltou aos documentos. Mas dessa vez sentia genuína alegria.

-O.o-

O _Café de Flore _é um dos cafés mais famosos de Paris. Está situado junto ao cruzamento da igreja de _Saint-Germain-des-Prés_, outrora, anos 50, era uma espécie de centro de encontro para os existencialistas e os jovens poetas, pintores, cantores, fotógrafos e cineastas de vanguarda. Hoje em dia nada parece ter mudado, o _Thé, Chocolat, _continuam a ser anunciados em letras douradas na mesma placa de fundo preto e as cadeiras de palhinha e as pequenas mesas redondas continuam iguais.

Em uma dessas, absorto na agradável tarefa de observar o vai-e-vem dos parisienses, estava um ruivo. Em suas mãos uma xícara do tradicional café queimado e amargo. O gosto não incomodava, nenhum bom parisiense ia a um café apenas para _tomar café_. Divagando se em alguma daquelas mesas, anos atrás, Jean-Paul e Simone também estiveram observando Paris respirar, não notou a figura decididamente _estranha_ aos padrões da terra que se aproximava.

Um braço que denunciava a exposição ao sol brotou ao seu lado. Os dedos fortes e morenos seguraram a bancada da mesa e a proximidade permitiu ao francês sentir um aroma familiar.

Sorveu um pouco mais do café, que ocultou um discreto sorriso, olhando para o lado oposto, embora sentisse que o homem ao seu lado o encarava abertamente. Ouviu sua voz costumeiramente rouca e com o sotaque mediterrâneo:

-Está me ignorando ou me esperando?

Pousou a xícara na mesa, virando-se para encarar o loiro.

-Quanta prepotência... julga-me triste? – perguntou baixo.

-Sozinho em Paris? Devo supor que sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Uma boa tática usar os argumentos dos outros contra os próprios. Talvez tenha razão... mas não estou ignorando ou esperando ninguém. – disse inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. O moreno suspirou decepcionado.

-Uma pena. Sente? – ergueu o pulso na direção do rosto do outro, que mesmo a certa distância aspirou o cheiro e acenou positivamente. – É um bom perfume. – disse como que para si mesmo, recolhendo o pulso na sua direção, e observando-o atentamente. – Ao colocar na pele lembra a seiva escorrendo, destaca a cor morena que tanto prezo e tem um aroma... ligeiramente acastanhado. Realmente combina comigo. Mas o que me faz gostar _mesmo_ dele é sua origem tão peculiar. Acho que nenhum perfumista no mundo pode copiá-lo.

-Fico feliz por você.

Agora se olharam nos olhos. Afinal, era o certo a fazer. Cada um ostentava sua própria beleza. As terras do Egeu produziram um ser inigualável, digno de ter sua própria constelação. Os cachos fartos e dourados como o sol conterrâneo caiam pesadamente nos ombros, destacando seu rosto bem esculpido e seu corpo firme e bronzeado. Já a região central da Europa gerou uma bela criatura que parece ter sido desenhada pelos 

seus inúmeros artistas. Corpo tão alvo quanto a neve de formas esguias, rosto afilado como o de um elfo, cabelos que cascateavam como sangue costas afora. Os pensamentos de ambos sobre o outro concordavam nesses aspectos.

Mas foram os olhos que se procuraram sentindo o clima primaveril que o abril francês lhes proporcionava. Os olhos claros não intoxicavam menos do que os castanho-azulados, que desta vez não passavam disso: castanho-azulados. Sentiu necessidade em perguntar:

-Você sabe o que é o encanto?

O sorriso do ruivo não foi desses que iluminam o rosto, mas expressava tanto que a visão era simplesmente de encher o peito, tanto quanto sua resposta.

-Sim para as duas perguntas.

Talvez aquelas freiras que saíam para comprar frutas devessem ficar escandalizadas. Seria uma blasfêmia nas redondezas da Igreja! Mas não o fizeram e nem sentiram necessidade de ter tal sentimento. Eram apenas dois homens que não tinham ninguém mais para esperar, bastava a companhia um do outro. A singeleza do beijo nas portas do _Cafe de Flore_ simplesmente impedia que quaisquer desaforos fossem lançados ao casal.

_Você sabe o que é encanto? É ouvir um sim como resposta sem ter perguntado nada._

_Albert Camus_

**FIM**

-O.o-

**N/A: Capota de alívio Desde junho que estou escrevendo a fic. O problema não é nem escrever é que eu acho que tendências para Beta-reader, porque eu releio tudo o que escrevo até ter certeza que decorei cada palavra, é assustador. Se alguém quiser uma beta que só pode trabalhar aos fins de semana a partir do dia 04/08, contem comigo! Huaskhuaskhuask.**

**Foi uma história que eu gostei de escrever. Afinal acabou ficando do jeito que eu queria (isso é bom!). Saudações a Haída-chan que teve que suportar ser meu confessionário durante TODO o recesso. Você merece acouto-chan, você merece ;-P.**

**Um BEIJAÇO com sabor de laranja a vocês e não esqueçam de quando chegar ao fim da página, clicar ali no Submit Review, agradecimentos antecipados!**

**Bjoexxx com sabor de laranja!! ;-P**

**(1) – Tykhe é a deusa grega do acaso e da coincidência.**

**(2) – Oooooooook, alguém sacou? Frase de Albert Camus XP. E ele é argelino como o Hyoga-san disse, embora seu pai fosse francês.**


End file.
